Mami Tomoe vs Miles 'Tails' Prower
This is DarkofDragoon's fifth What-If? Death Battle. Criticism is welcome, just as long as you're gentle. Description Madoka Magica vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two yellow-coloured sidekicks clash! Can Tails believe in himself enough to succeed against the tea loving Magical Girl? Find out here! Introduction Boomstick: It's sure been a long time, Wiz... Wiz: Too long...anyway, these two loyal and reliable sidekicks have been protecting their respective worlds for a long time. Boomstick: Mami Tomoe, the first casualty of Madoka Magica. Wiz: And Miles 'Tails' Prower, best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Mami Tomoe (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ziz_NVUaYws) Wiz: Little is known about the early life of Mami Tomoe. This is likely because...she didn't have a very interesting early life. She was born...and that's it. Boomstick: Things were kinda smooth for a while, until she and her mom and dad got into a car crash, which coincidentally had killed both of them. That sure came outta nowhere...but hey! Total freedom! Wiz: Too soon, Boomstick... Boomstick: What? Anyway, after somehow surviving the crash, a mysterious white pussy appeared outta nowhere with some kinda offer to make. Wiz: The offer? It was to grant Mami a single wish. However, what she had to do in return for Kyubey - the white cat - would change the rest of her life...it was to become a Magical Girl. Boomstick: Magical Girls spend their days fighting witches and other demons, which makes you wonder how much time they have for themselves. And it's not like Kyu-buy gave her a chance to think about it! He only appeared in that one moment, kinda taking advantage of Mami's helplessness. Wiz: It's pronounced Kyubey, and it doesn't even have a gender. Boomstick: Hwut?! No gender? How does it have kids? Wiz: It...doesn't. I'm not sure. Incubators are weird like that...anyhow, after Mami became a Magical Girl thanks to an unknown wish, she began fighting witches like any other. She did this all alone, until she met Kyoko Sakura, a fellow Magical Girl. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIMf1CSAZYc) Boomstick: Instead of making out, Mami saved Kyoko from a witch that was about to kill her. From that moment on, the two girls were friends...until after Kyoko's father went batshit insane and decided to kill everyone in his family, except for Kyoko herself, she kinda turned into a stone cold bitch. Then she stopped being all buddy-buddy with Mami, making Kyurem her only friend. Wiz: Kyubey. Boomstick: What did I say? Wiz: Ugh...never mind. Sometime after Kyoko changed her opinion on the world, Mami discovered two girls that were for some reason, inside the realm of a witch, something that regular people should not be doing. After the two reveal themselves to be Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki, Mami decided to take the two potential Magical Girls under her wing, acting as a mentor, showing them what life is really like for a Magical Girl before they decide to actually become one. Boomstick: However...she kinda died. Yeah, no kiddin'. Gulped straight down by a witch called Charlotte. Wiz: That's not the only time she's died. Thanks to Homura Akemi's time travelling, multiple timelines are created and in each one, Mami's death was in separate circumstances. In one timeline, she was killed by Walpurgis Night and in another, she went crazy after learning the truth of Magical Girls and began to kill each one of her friends. Ouch. Boomstick: That's some Dragon Ball Z shit right there. Heh, that kinda fits. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbrnOYyVsAM) Wiz: In her waking life, Mami was no slouch in combat. All Magical Girls are fitted with special abilities as soon as they're born - Mami's ability was to have complete control over guns and ribbons, which allows her to summon percussion-lock rifle muskets - she can summon up to almost a hundred at once. These rifles can only fire a single bullet at a time, but they can weirdly fire any kind of bullet, such as shotgun shells. The rifles can also be used as melee weapons. Boomstick: Mami can also summon ribbons from either outta nowhere, or her own clothes. These can bind her foes, allowing her to get a nice shot in. And her trademark final attack, the Tiro Finale, allows Mami to summon a fucking HUGE cannon and shoot a fucking HUGE bullet out of it. As awesome as that sounds, it's not hugely accurate and can miss easily if used wrong. Weapons: Percussion-lock Muskets ''- Can use any kind of bullet'' ''- Can also shoot ribbons'' Ribbons ''- Ensares foes, allowing for a clean hit (can bind multiple opponents at once)'' ''- Size and density can be changed'' ''- Can use them to create a perfect 1-1 clone of herself'' ''- Useless if the enemy can avoid them'' Wiz: Mami fights with discipline, using her experience to adapt to any witch's fighting style. Despite getting hurt at times, Mami always knows what to do, having a clear head at all times. On the other hand, this all becomes null whenever she starts to believe in the power of friendship. She becomes extremely reckless when someone supports her in this manner, which is actually what drove her to death by Charlottle's mouth. Boomstick: If she's not paying attention to the fight, she can be smacked around rather effortlessly. Despite all this, Mami is fast enough to react to machine gun bullets, strong enough to survive a hundred meter fall and thanks to her being magical and all, she can ignore all pain, though this does slow down her reaction to being hit. Wiz: Magical Girls all carry Soul Gems, which contains the soul of the girl and is the very essence of their being. This means that even if Mami's body is completely destroyed and her Soul Gem survives, her soul can be implanted into a new host. However, if a Magical Girl uses magic too many times, their Soul Gem will darken and eventually turn into a Grief Seed, which also births a witch. The only way to prevent this from happening would be to find a Grief Seed, which is usually obtained by killing a witch. Boomstick: Fuck. So you're telling me these girls can turn into witches if they're not careful? AND their souls can be used to heal another girls' soul? I guess it would be kinda cool to have a soul detached from my body...I could live forever! Wiz: Being a Magical Girl is a tough job for anyone. However, Mami Tomoe made it seem easy...until she died. Even though, Mami was a strong Magical Girl and was rumoured to be the strongest for a while. If you're a witch and you see this girl staring you down...you better run. Mami: Afraid of someone coming stronger coming along to challenge you? That kind of thinking is only for losers. Homura Akemi: I don't want to fight, but you leave me no choice. Mami Tomoe: Then just make sure you and I never see each other again. We're through talking after tonight. Next time you can bet we'll have it out. Miles 'Tails' Prower (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcIhpgFeJIo) Boomstick: Long ago, in the year of 1991, a company called SEGA released a kickass game called Sonic the Hedgehog. It featured a blue hedgehog that used blast processing to speed around awesome levels, who fought an evil scientist called Dr. Robotnik and would save captured animal critters. Fast forward a year and a sequel to that game is released, called Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Wiz: In this exciting title for the Sega Genesis - Mega Drive for everywhere else, Sonic and Robotnik both returned to fight each other. However, things were different as Sonic had a new friend to accompany him on his adventure: a young, two-tailed fox that in later games, had the ability to fly by breaking the laws of physics. His name? Miles 'Tails' Prower. Boomstick: Ha! I get it. Wait, didn't we do this already? Wiz: ...Unfortunately for Miles, his parents were both killed only minutes after his birth. All alone and with nobody to be comforted by, Miles Prower was constantly bullied for eight whole years. Westside Island must be some sort of industrial capital, because Miles had somehow gained a penchant for everything mechanical, which only worsened the bullying. Boomstick: After the eight years was up, Dr. Robotnik visited Westside Island once again, this time to conquer it, just as he did previously with South Island. What's this guy's deal with wanting to conquer islands? Either way, I guess it doesn't really matter, as Sonic's always there to stop him. Wiz: When Sonic landed on the island, Miles almost immediately found him speeding around the place. After being awed by this stranger's speed, Miles somehow managed to keep up with him which impressed Sonic, so much that he decided to let Miles tag along with him on the adventure - eventually building up to be perhaps the longest running friendship in video game history. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s0M5xPlxhUE) Boomstick: After becoming SEGA's answer to Luigi, Miles was given a nickname by Sonic, one that would be stuck with him for the rest of his life: Tails. He'd be at Sonic's side, through all future trouble. Even against a red asshole echidna, a demi-god with the power over water, the Ultimate Lifeform, the Prototype Ultimate Lifeform and a crapton of Robotnik/Eggman's mechs and deadly schemes - Tails was always there to help his annoying blue friend. Wiz: Well, there was that one time where Tails fought Sonic for Chaos Emeralds, but that was a tournament. And when they fought during the events of Sonic Battle, they weren't trying to murder each other there either. Even when Tails had his mind controlled temporarily by Eggman, Sonic refused to fight him, even though doing so meant he couldn't proceed to foil the doctor's scheme...though the mind control device ended up becoming useless after a minute. Boomstick: Friendship is a cool thing. Powerful as fuck, too. Hell, not as powerful as my trusty ol' shotgun here...*cocks shotgun* Wiz: Boomstick, calm down... Boomstick: FUCK YOU, FRIENDSHIP! COME HERE AND TASTE MY SHOTGUN! *starts shooting* Wiz: Damn it. While Boomstick is violently attacking the place, I can get to talking about Tails' abilities. With his prehensile twin namesakes, Tails can fly for a short amount of time, use them to increase his running speed to the speed of sound and can even use them to attack. *Shotgun sounds dissipate* Wiz: Boomstick, you alright now? Boomstick: Yeah...fucking friendship won't show its ass. Where were we? Abilities: Twin-tails ''- Can use them to fly, attack and increase agility'' ''- Can only fly for under a minute'' Spin Dash Spin Attack Rapid Tails Attack Tail Swipe Super Tail Swipe (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDhIJV8L_sI) Wiz: That is what we were on. Good thing this text format allows us to do this, otherwise I would've had to waste time explaining abilities. Boomstick: I don't think we're supposed to talk about that, Wiz. Better keep that on the low. Wiz: Right. Tails has the ability to use the classic Spin Dash and Spin Attack, much like the majority of the main Sonic cast. He's also a mechanical genius, able to reprogram a super computer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick. Tails has built many machines over the years, such as the comical Magic Hand, the Energy Cannon, multiple bi-planes, the Medi Bot, the Shield Bot and the Cyclone. I could list more, but we'd be here all day. Boomstick: The little dude can even go all pyromaniac and drop bombs on ya. Chu2 bombs, Big Bomb, which is a more destructive bomb; Remote Bomb, which can be detonated from a distance; Napalm Bomb, which creates a huge wave of flame and the Combo Bomb, which has a much higher blast radius than a regular bomb. Tails even has a Mallet that he can squish his foes with and a Helmet that makes him invulnerable. Wiz: Even still, Tails' ultimate weapon is nothing of his creation...he, like Sonic, Shadow and Silver, can access a Super Form. It boosts all of his stats and makes him completely invulnerable to any attack, just so along as he doesn't use up too much Chaos energy. Once in this state, four super-powered Flickies appear around him that attacks any nearby enemy and seems to share the Super Form's invulnerability. However, it only lasts for approximately a whole minute without proper ring dosage and due to his young age, he can only access this form with the use of the Super Emeralds. Boomstick: Fuck. With abilities like that, why would a guy need all those weapons? Wiz: It's so he's not defenceless when he's in his base state, something that he most certainly is not. Tails is fast enough to keep up with Sonic's mundane speed of sound movements, durable enough to survive explosions and constant electric shocks and strong enough to lift several tons. Though, he's scared of both lightning and ghosts, of all things. Boomstick: When it comes to foxes, you don't want to fox with this fox. Tails: Sonic actually asked me for the first time to do something for him. I won't let him down! I WON'T GIVE UP! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbyoscUmQKI) Mitakihara Town, dead at night. Very little clusters of people wander the streets, desperately searching for last minute groceries, while others simply wish to return home safely. That would be a wise wish on this particular night. Amongst the darkness, a colourful purple light shined brightly - it was coming from an alleyway perched in between multiple apartment flats. Nobody wanted to go near it, in case if it brought about some kind of danger. Not even the rats dared to lay one of their grubby paws upon it, for they knew the raw power such a gem held. This gem remained in peace until a girl with bright yellow hair and with a peculiar outfit grasped it. This is no ordinary Grief Seed...however tempting it may be to use its powers, I must not succumb to that darkness, the girl thought, determined not to give into her desires. No matter what happens, I must not let another Magical Girl get ahold of this... Hi, Mami Tomoe. What do you have there? a white cat with purple-pink eyes telepathically communicated to the girl, whose name had been revealed. I'm not sure, Kyubey. I initially believed it to be some kind of Grief Seed - or, if it is, it must have belonged to someone with a strong soul, Mami answered, allowing Kyubey to perch on her shoulder. Do you know anything about it? I know nothing about this gem. It could be related to Magical Girls...I'm not one hundred percent on that, Kyubey commented. Keep ahold of it. It should prove to be mildly useful. Only mildly? Mami smiled slightly. She wasn't the one to crack jokes like that, but it slipped out of her, like a rat escaping its untimely demise. Kyubey twitched. It then turned around, where a strange yellow fox with eyes, gloves, shoes and...two tails? It seems we have company. I'll let you deal with this...whatever it is. Kyubey then departed from the area, leaving Mami to deal with the strange anthropomorphic fox. "Who are you, sir? I don't believe there's a costume party of sorts around here..." Mami stated. The fox glared back. "My name's Tails. I don't know who you are, miss, but I need that emerald," the fox, Tails, demanded. "This?" Mami asked, motioning the emerald in her hand. She felt suspicious. "I'm sorry Mr. Tails, but I can't let you have it." Aw man...I didn't wanna do this... Tails thought, regretting his future actions. Out of nowhere, an orange arm cannon appeared on his right arm, which he pointed straight at Mami. "I really need that Chaos Emerald. If I have to, I'll go through you to take it!" "Chaos Emerald? I don't know what that is, but it must be important if you're going after it. In that case, I'll never let you have it!" Mami retorted, equipping herself with a rifled musket. The two yellow-themed sidekicks with hearts of gold stared each other down with their respective weapons. Mami had placed the emerald down, but only right next to her - easily keeping it safe from Tails' grasp. Tails on the other hand, was busying eyeing up the emerald; that was all he needed from the upcoming bout. FIGHT! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjwwMn8rZG4) Mami and Tails both began shooting with their respective equipped weapons. Energy spheres met musket bullets, neither side gaining an upper hand. Until Tails released a Chu2 Bomb admist all the chaos; luckily, Mami had not noticed it until the mouse-like explosive device made contact with the Magical Girl, blowing her away. Using this time wisely, Tails leaped forward and used his namesakes to slam Mami into the concrete ground. Tails then followed up the combo with an attempted Spin Attack, but Mami had blocked it with a musket and then had batted the fox towards the open street. Tails quickly equipped a Normal Bomb, which he threw at Mami right from where he was. Although she had not anticipated this, Mami managed to shoot the bomb as it was in the air, creating an explosion where it once was. Tails then sped up towards Mami and smacked his tails in her lower torso area, sending her back a few metres. Thanks to the sudden force of the hit, Mami had dropped the purple Chaos Emerald. Re-affirming her footing, Mami was able to parry another attempt on her chest and use a second musket to send Tails back. Of course, she was not about to miss this chance and so she used a third musket to actually shoot from - an idea that did not work in the slightest, as Tails was easily fast enough to evade the bullet. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjJmQyTYRhs) Mami was not about to let up just yet, so she summoned seven more rifle-locked muskets and began firing almost instantly. Luckily for Tails, he had the speed to effortlessly avoid each and every one though at one point, was forced to ascend in order to dodge a cluster of bullets. He can fly? Mami questioned. She pulled out a ribbon from her clothing and tried to latch it onto Tails' defining features but as before, he was much too fast for her, leading to the anthropomorphic fox easily evading everything that was thrown at him. After a few brief seconds of dodging, Tails managed to get in close to punch Mami using his Magic Hand, sending her back a ways. This did not faze the Magical Girl, as she was still firing from her muskets all while trying to ensare Tails with a ribbon. When Tails got in close once more, Mami aimed carefully and shot the fox's tails which caused him to recoil slightly. With a look of determination, Mami quickly binded Tails as thoroughly as she could, refusing to let the young fox go. As Tails was unable to move, Mami leaped into the air and summoned a particularly large cannon that was shaped like a giant variant of her regular rifle muskets. Charging up a shot, Mami carefully aimed for her opponent, which was not a difficult thing to do now that he had been tied up. Once the energy in the cannon reached its peak, Mami yelled, "Tiro Finale!" She then released the shot, hitting its target dead on. Once she knew it was a confirmed hit, Mami released the ribbons and waited for Tails' next move. She had been fighting for too long to know that this person wouldn't give up so easily. And she was right when Tails emerged, having taken the Tiro Finale with a few scratches and bruises. Mami bit her lip, knowing that she'd have to try harder to take this one down. Now that he had the upper hand, Tails flew up to where Mami was positioned on the y-axis then used a fierce Tail Swipe on her back, sending her back down to the ground. Tails remained in the air, but decided to fly to a spot that was roughly above where Mami was currently standing. Using his position to his advantage, Tails dropped a Combo Bomb and four Big Bombs, hoping that would do the trick. Unfortunately, Mami summoned an equal amount of muskets, all of which disposed of each bomb. Tails tried the aerial approach again with firing several Energy Cannon shots, though they had met the same fate as the bombs. Running out of ideas, Tails remained in place to try and think of a good strategy - allowing Mami to use her ribbons to swing up to where Tails was and bat him down to the ground with a musket, levelling the playing field. As the two fighters were on the ground, Mami fired several shots from several muskets, all of which Tails evaded but as a large concentration of muskets formed right in front of his blonde-haired adversary, he quickly equipped himself with his trusty Helmet, allowing said item to absorb all damage from the oncoming rain of bullets. Once the rain of bullets had died out, Tails put away the Helmet and got out a Napalm Bomb, which he threw with a grin; it was almost like he had a plan. Mami shot the bomb, unaware of the wave of fire that was to spew out, of which singed her clothing. Just how many tricks does this person have left? Mami wondered, anticipating Tails' next move. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4EBP9ew77c) With that, Tails propelled himself towards Mami, firing a few Energy Cannon shots to distract her. Once he was close in, Tails struck Mami in the chest with a Tail Swipe. He used it five more times as a combo, then launched himself backwards as he started to get tired as shown by his visible and audible panting. Through-out the fight, Tails had noticed something peculiar with his opponent. She's taking my attacks like they're nothing! There's gotta be something about her...there's just no way what I'm doing is meaningless! Out of tiredness, Tails unleashed a Medi-Bot to heal him back to full health. Mami allowed this to happen mostly out of curiosity, for she had no idea what was even happening. Once Tails' health was restored, he began slowly walking up to Mami, sidestepping to avoid all bullets that were coming his way. As soon as he was close, Tails began inspecting Mami on the spot without the use of any machinery, only making the Magical Girl all the more confused. Perfect... Tails thought, his plan fully realised. After a few seconds of waiting - which was several seconds too long - Mami began firing more excessively from the seven muskets that she had out, all of which failed to meet their target, though a bullet did manage to skim Tails' fur. On a whim, Mami decided to use a ribbon to swing herself over to a spot that Tails' back was facing and used all the speed she had to shoot Tails in the head, forcing him to recoil backwards. However, this recoil also involved Tails stepping on the dropped Chaos Emerald, something that he picked up for future use but on the other hand, Mami had managed to bind Tails once more. "You're not getting away this time!" Mami stated, having tied Tails' legs and namesakes to prevent him from escaping. As she re-summoned the gigantic cannon used for the Tiro Finale move, she began charging the strongest shot she could muster. "Tiro Finale...again!" She shouted once more, firing the mightiest Tiro Finale that had ever been fired. "I don't think so!" Tails sharply replied as six more Chaos Emeralds started to orbit around him, the purple one joining in. After a second, the emeralds transformed into Super Emeralds and began to envelop Tails in a bright, white light, forcing Mami to look away because of how bright it was. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vi4N3nFoLa4) When the light faded, the Tiro Finale shot was nowhere to be seen and in Tails' place was indeed Tails, but with a glow surrounding his entire body and four yellow-glowing birds that were surrounding him. Tails had transcended into...Super Tails. Super Tails merely pointed at Mami, somehow commanding the four birds to charge. Mami tried to fight them off with everything that she could do, though no matter what she did, the birds never flinched and didn't seem to have a single scratch on them. Mami was now helpless as the birds shot through her arms and legs, tearing them off in the process. Blood now pouring out of where her limbs once were, Mami's disconnected body parts fell to the ground, bloody. Super Tails descended to the ground and picked up one of Mami's arms. In particular, it was the one with a peculiar ring upon it. "No! Please..." Mami pleaded. She and Tails both knew what the ring was, though the latter wasn't as informed as the former. "Don't break that...please..." "Sorry, miss," Super Tails returned, crushing Mami's soul gem. As a result, Mami's body became entirely lifeless - her entire clothing changed to that of a local school girl's. K.O! (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42gwOOy2kps) Super Tails returned to his initial form, with the Chaos Emeralds scatttering to several corners of the planet. Tails then leaves Mitakihara Town, allowing her Magical Girl comrades to mourn her death. Result Analysis Boomstick: Well, add that to Mami's death count. Wiz: Mami's experience as a Magical Girl was certainly phenomenal, but she didn't quite have the experience to go up against Tails. Boomstick: Oh sure, she's magic and all, but that doesn't help when Tails pretty much has every advantage over Mami, except maybe durability. Wiz: Tails can lift several tons, run as fast as the speed of sound and has survived hits from powerhouses such as Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and even Sonic himself. Mami doesn't have the feats to match all of that. Boomstick: But Wiz...can't she just survive everything Tails throws at her? Wiz: Not in this case. We all know a Magical Girl's greatest weakness is her Soul Gem and when it's broken, the girl dies, no questions asked. However, we do have a question - how could Tails know about the Soul Gem? In order to answer this question, we had to look at Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where Tails first built the Medi-Bot and the Shield-Bot. One of Tails' special moves in this game is called Scan, which allows him to pinpoint an opponent's weak spot. Boomstick: There's no reason why Scan wouldn't be able to pick up the Soul Gem's relationship with Mami. Probably not Magical Girls in general, though. Once Tails knew about this weakness, it was all a matter of if Tails could get the chance to break it. Wiz: And since his stats are vastly superior to Mami's...you get the idea. Boomstick: It looks like Mami couldn't live to tell the tails. Wiz: The winner is Miles 'Tails' Prower. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! Silence for a second. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZfaSNoZ6L0) "I don't know about angels, but it's fear that gives men wings," a man states. A thirty-two year old male wanders through a hallway, shooting endless hordes of thugs, mafia bosses and such criminal types. Occassionally, he would seemingly slow down time in order to get a confirmed kill with his Beretta and later, obtain countless other weapons. Fade to black. Silence for another second. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmolodMHKiM) "You're a cop. I am an undercover cop. The rules are different," another man states. A twenty-six year old male drives through Hong Kong, shooting and beating up tons and tons of gang members and such wrong-dooers. He excels in close quarters combat, able to take out the bulkiest of foes with a few martial arts moves. Fade to black again. Two pictures of both men on the black background with the text: Max Payne vs Wei Shen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:DarkofDragoon Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015